The Game and The Scar
by Feckless Chaff
Summary: Peter' game and the truth about Felix's scar.


Everything was a game when it came to Peter Pan. And why wouldn't it be? He had learned all too well what happened when things became serious. His past spoke volumes about this depressing fact. So the second he became who he was, he stopped being serious. No, he was a child and children didn't think about such mindless things. All children cared about was fun and that was it. If he were to remain forever youthful, he would have to embrace this truth. And so he did.

Time wore on and he gathered up his Lost Boys. They were the people who needed him and his idea of eternal childhood and gaming most. It seemed that none of them disliked this life. They would be granted all the fun they could have for only the price of obeying Pan's wishes and doing his bidding. It didn't seem like a bad trade off for any of them.

Still, there was one boy who seemed to follow Pan's commands more than anyone on the island. That was Felix. Unlike the others, he didn't seem to be having all the fun he could. He didn't dance with them. He only did what Pan wanted and would play some of their more dangerous games when the feeling struck him. He seemed to only enjoy what made others think of him as brave. Pan would be lying if he said he didn't admire this.

The fact of the matter was that Felix was Peter's favourite Lost Boy. There was no getting around that. He did whatever he wanted, which renewed his sense of control. Not only that, he was his second in command. The person that Pan trusted most. This had started when his shadow brought the blonde boy to the island. He was the first of the lost boys and Peter immediately felt a bond with him. Something that was never recreated by anyone else.

* * *

It was one of the hotter days in Neverland. It was obvious that the boys were getting antsy. Items of clothing were strewn about the camp while they all played games to try to cool themselves off. Peter shook his head as he wondered kept some of the boys there. They didn't seem to offer much for him. But he tried to be a man of his word so he didn't dare send them back. What would the others think if he did that? He didn't want a Lost Boy rebellion on his hands.

And if the sweltering heat weren't enough, Pan had gotten word that another pirate ship had docked on the bay. When would they ever learn? He couldn't be bothered to deal with them himself, so instead, he sent Felix and some of the boys. The way Felix had blindly followed his orders made Peter swell with pride and power. He always became giddy when the other boy did what he wanted without question. By now he knew it would happen but it still filled him with unmatched joy.

It had been a while since Peter had heard from the boys so he was a little concerned. He tried not to look so worried as he sat on his makeshift tree trunk bench. He looked up at the sky. Night was on the horizon and he had sent them out at the break of day. What could be taking them so long? Maybe these pirates actually put up a fight. That was sure to bring make the most animated stories from the boys. Except for Felix. He would sit beside Pan with a satisfied smirk on his face. Peter didn't know which part he liked more.

He thought of this for a while, he didn't know how long. He was only stirred from his thoughts by a commotion in the jungle behind him. The leaves were brushing together quickly, making a noise that sounded like pure worry. Peter stood from his bench and turned to see what was happening. He saw the boys he had sent earlier emerge, all looking panicked. Peter was frustrated by the spectacle. He wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to know now.

"What's the matter?" he asked, making the boys go silent. They always seemed to do this when he spoke. They were in a large clump, completely shielding the jungle and what else was behind them. Peter was ready to push through them to see what they were hiding but he stopped when he heard one of the boys squeak out a reply.

"It's Felix," the young boy said. Upon hearing that name, Peter's ear perked up. What was wrong with Felix? He could never imagine what might've happened. Felix rarely ever got injured. And when he did, no one made a fuss about it. The blonde boy would have their heads if they ever mentioned his wounds. So this response clued Pan into knowing that something was very, very wrong.

He didn't hesitate to push through the throng of boys to see what was behind them. He was greeted by the sight of two other boys holding Felix's arms tight. The boy himself had his cloak drawn up far over his head so all Peter saw was a shadow. Peter was quick to step forward and draw the hood back to see his right hand man's face.

Pan had seen many shocking things in his life, but he was still taken aback by what he saw. Blood was running profusely from under Felix's right eye. It was streaking down his entire face, mixing with the dirt and sweat that covered his angled features. The wounds the blood sprang up from were deep and dark, their edges sliced clean. It was from a blade obviously. Pan didn't have to look close to tell. His eyes scanned over the boy's face, which was pale from obvious pain. Still, when his eyes reached Felix's lips, he saw that they were turned up in that ever so confident smirk.

Peter didn't need to say anything. Felix spoke on his own. His voice was as steady and controlled as ever.

"Just a scratch."

* * *

Night had taken over Neverland. The moon was shining in the sky, casting enough light to keep their camp alive. Still, Peter was was poking at a fire with his usual stick. Everyone else had fallen asleep, sprawled out all over the camp. It always brought a taut smile to his face when he scanned the area and saw them all littered about the camp.

He was roused out of his thoughts when he felt stirring beside him. Felix had been laying on the bench beside him. They had laid him there upon his arrival to the camp. Peter had made the other boys disperse so he could treat his injuries. Once he had tended to them to the best of his ability, he gave Felix the drink that he had found could be extracted from one of the native plants. It put the boy under a deep sleep while the pain subsided. It must've worn off though as he sat up beside Peter.

"They're gone," Felix said, his voice thick with sleep. Peter's eyebrow quirked up as he looked over at him. He could see bags beneath his companion's eyes and his injury still looked fresh only without the blood from earlier.

"What?" Peter inquired. He wasn't sure if the drink he had given him was causing Felix to become delirious. If so, he would give him more to make him fall asleep longer.

"The pirates. They ran away. Faster than I've seen in a while." He had sat up completely by now and was looking at the fire. The reflection of the flames flickered in his far away eyes. Peter nodded to himself, understanding what he was talking about now.

"Excellent," he said, though it didn't have the same feeling as it usually did. He was concerned and there was no way of getting around it. The pirates were only a distant concern that didn't come close to his worry about Felix and his injury. What would he do if the wound festered? Would Felix die? He wouldn't have that.

It was as if Felix could hear Pan's thoughts. "It's not bad. Merely a occupational hazard." He said this with so much confidence that Peter could barely come up with an argument. He knew that he didn't agree with him and wanted to say so. But the way Felix spoke rendered him speechless for a few moments. Something that anyone could seldom do.

Instead of mustering up a heated reply, Peter leaned back and looked over at the boy beside him. Felix's eyes drifted over to him and they met in a gaze that made heat swell up beneath Peter's collar. He knew that Felix was hearing all the concern that he had for him. He didn't need to voice it; it was something that they both felt. All the unanswered questions were answered in the one look. Everything was going to be okay.

"You're right," Pan finally spoke. Felix withdrew from the gaze and stared at the fire. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before the blonde finally stood. He looked down at Peter, who looked up.

"I think I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep. Somewhere more comfortable." He smirked a little and Peter returned it, though it wavered. He gave a curt nod and Felix turned and walked away. Peter watched until he saw the other disappear behind the tree that stood in their camp. Once he was gone, Peter looked back at the fire and poked at it with the stick.

Maybe this wasn't such a game after all.


End file.
